


Making the Best of It

by TrinityVail



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityVail/pseuds/TrinityVail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo grew up in the World Wrestling Entertainment world being the niece of Bret Hart. She learned to live the daring life style from him and her other uncle Owen. She travels the world taking photos in dangerous places like battle fields. Only this last accident will change her life forever and force her back into the world of wrestling. Edge has always been her first and only crush. Will there be sparks between the two and make the Rated R Super Star settle down or will she continue to push guys away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making the Best of It (WWE- Edge Fanfic)

I was on another plain praying there was less turbulence this time around. I was still healing from being thrown from a horse. Normally I could ride like a pro but unexpected gunfire and loose gravel don't make good bed fellows. I work for Edison Photography and get to travel the world. Granted I put my life in danger with most of the places I went but the photos are worth it.

Ten hours later I finally landed in Toronto. I was excited to see my Uncle and his family as well as some of his extended family. I haven't seen them in years because of my job. I exited the plain expecting to be mauled by my cousins but nothing. I didn't even see anyone I know I told him when I was coming in. Maybe he was still mad that I almost died. Okay I give them ten minutes and then I get a cab. I needed to sit down before the pain levels put me on the floor. I don't know how long I sat there before I was approached. “Excuse me are you Miss Echo Hart?”

I fought to sit straight and almost passed out. A man in a suit held a sign with my name on it. “Yes may I help you?”

“I was sent to pick you up and take you to the Center.”

Just like when I was a kid. I moved in with my Uncle when my parents died and his WWE Wrestling career tended to get in the way of family time. I struggled to get up and he held out his hand. “Thanks. I still need to get my luggage.” We took way too long to get my shit and he kept asking me if I wanted to go the hospital.

The drive to the Center didn't take long and he pulled into the private parking area. He helped me inside and insisted on carrying my luggage. Normally I would chew him out but I wasn't sure I could lift the lightest one. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go so I looked for a familiar face. A smile crossed my face when I saw Larry “The King” Lawler. He was talking to taller man with blond hair. My heart sped up when I realized it was Adam Copeland AKA Edge. I have had a crush on him, well let’s just say he was my first real crush. We had been to several of the same events but back then I was into hiding. I was a geek and my appearance showed it.

“Sorry to interrupt but could one of you tell me where I can find Brett Hart?”

When they both looked at me they made sounds that told me how bad I really looked. “Echo?” I nodded and Larry came closer and I think he wanted to hug me but I put my hand out. “You look like shit.” I smiled my killer giga-watt smile. Henceforth his giving me the nickname Giga-watt. “They told me you were in an accident but you look like you should still be in the hospital.”

“Some hospitals are worth the risk of dying.” I turned to Adam and put out my hand. “Names Echo nice to finally meet you Mr. Copeland.”

He gingerly shook my hand and I laughed. “Is it too personal to ask what happened?” He still hadn't let go of my hand. God I wanted to squeal like a fan girl.

“The only thing I know is what my coworkers told me. Rebels ambushed us and started shooting. The horse I was riding freaked and we both went off a cliff. I think they were embellishing.

“I need to leave where you would like me to put your bags?” Andy the limo driver looked nervous. We had quite the chat on the way to the Center. He had caught Adam and a girl fucking in the limo the last time they were here. He was afraid Adam might make good on some of his threats.

“I'll take them and Andy remember their bark is worse than their bite.” He smiled and put my luggage down and ran off, latterly. I turned to Adam and he was glaring in Andy's direction. “Seriously you screw a girl in a limo where anyone can interrupt and you’re pissed at him.” I tisked several times but my smile said I was impressed.

“Echo Arwin you mind your tongue.” I turned around to see my Uncle and Vince. Each had an irritated look on their face. I stuck my tongue out as Vince moved forward. “You know better than to act like that when there's a show. We are in the white room and there is a lot to discuss.”

“I'll meet you there I need to check my stitches I think they may have come loose.” My Uncle was glaring at me this wasn't good. I looked at Adam and tapped his arm. “Would you show me where that is after I make sure I'm not bleeding all over the floor?” He nodded. My Uncle and Larry grabbed my bags. “Nice to see you too Uncle maybe next time I almost die you show me more concern. Bathrooms are which way?”

Adam showed me to a private room with a bathroom. He waited in the outer area until I screamed. The door flew open and almost hit me. “What's wrong?” Then he looked down and saw my stitches were caught on my shirt. “I think you need to go to the hospital. How the hell can they call those stitches?” He grabbed my shirt and lowered it so that it was against my skin and pulled the stitches from the shirt.

I kept my head on the counter until I no longer felt like puking. “You get used to it. I'm just not used to having them in places I can't reach.”

“So Brett's your Uncle?”

“Well I'm pretty sure he disowned me this time if Vince is snapping at me like that. He's never yelled at me like this. I shouldn't have let my Aunt convince me to come home.” I looked in the mirror and he was right it needed to be re-stitched. My shirt was a goner so I threw it in the trash. I was shocked at what I saw in the mirror. He was checking me out, granted I was just wearing my bra and jeans but he dates pretty girls with killer bodies not average. I started to put my hoodie back on and he grabbed it so that I didn't have to struggle. “Thanks.”

“You might want to cut him some slack. You could see he cares and so does Vince cuz no one talks to him like that but Linda.”

“What old timers are here that usually aren't?”

“Well Larry wasn't supposed to be here. Hogan, Piper actually there are a lot for this not being a major event. We just thought they were here to visit each other.” We started to walk when he continued. “Vince was supposed to be in California with Linda.”

I turned around and headed in the other direction but didn't get far before he stopped me. “I'll go back to being in enemy territory before I walk into that room. If their all here I'm in deep shit.”

“If you don't they will have my head and your Uncle would probably just kill me.”

I let out a deep breath. “Can't have them putting a mark on that gorgeous body of yours.” I turned back in the direction of the white room.

“So I'm gorgeous?” I looked at him and he wiggled his brows.

“Don't let it go to your head I've called four legged animals gorgeous. You’re just the right species to make the statement mean more than it was.” He put his hand to his chest pretending to be hurt. “Please you get turned down by better looking people than me so I know it didn't hurt.” I let the humor in my eyes show when I looked at him. When we got to the room we stopped outside the door. “Thanks for the assist and good luck tonight.” He smiled as he walked away.

I was right and the looks on their faces said it all. “Please sit.” Vince motioned to a chair. “We have come together to convince you that it's time to find a new job.” I started to interrupt but he held his hand up. “Since you graduated and started to travel you have put yourself at risk. I have lost count of how many times Brett has called to say you were hurt. Each of us in this room cares about you and fear that the next time you get hurt will be permanent. This one was too close for us.”

“You’re over reacting. Your jobs were no less dangerous to your health.”

“Damn it Echo have you seen the footage they took? I lost your Mom and Dad and I can't lose you. Not before you have had a chance to really live and I'm dead.” My Uncle was screaming at me. He had tears running down his face.

“So your answer is to get a new job. I like what I do and the pictures I take are amazing. I win awards for my talent. When you got hurt I begged you to quit for the same reason. Did you! No!” I stood up faster than I should and had to sit back down.

Piper moved in front of me and lifted my head. “Watch the footage and if you don't agree we'll figure something out.” He was always the Switzerland of the group when it came to my temper. I nodded and he sat next to me holding my hand.

“It took a lot of red tape to get this and if you agree with us I want to offer you a job with the WWE. It may not be the outback or war zone but your talent will be put to use.”

He hit play and the TV came to life. I knew I was lying to myself about how bad it was because we lost two military escorts and my best friend Anna. I watched as a bullet hit her in the head next to me and my horse freaking out while the rebels and US Military shot at each other. Reggie had hid behind a rock and was still videotaping. I watched as my horse and I tumbled down the rock cliff. I had lowered myself to him and clung to him with everything I had. We were halfway down the cliff when the horses head hit a rock and it took it clean off.  
The rest of the footage was of them trying to get to me and the helicopter taking me away. I had been involved in hundreds of skirmishes but none of them made me cry. Everything I felt at that moment came rushing back to me. I was crying and couldn't stop. The image of Anna wouldn't leave my head. Arms went around me and I leaned into them. “Please tell me you will take Vince up on his offer.” I nodded into his chest and knew a weight had been lifted off my Uncles chest.

After that they had to get ready for the show. One of WWE's private doctors checked on my stitches and replaced all of them. He was impressed with the amount of pain I could handle because I insisted on no pain meds. When he was done I sat there and watched the footage over and over. I froze the screen on me and Anna laughing just before she died. “Hey you okay?” I looked up and Adam and Chris Jericho were in the doorway. I just nodded because I was afraid I would start crying again.

They came into the room and Adam sat on the couch next to me. “I'm Chris.” He held out his hand and I shook it.

“Echo.”

“Who's that with you?” Adam was leaning forward.

“My best friend Anna. They want me to quit my job because it's too dangerous. Until I watched that I would disagree.”

“That's the footage of your accident? How bad is it?” Adam's voice was calm.

I moved the remote towards him. “Bad enough that I agreed with them.” He took the remote. “It's graphic and uncut so if you can't handle blood don't push play.”

He looked at Chris and he nodded before I heard Anna's voice. “You’re such a goody goody. If I was you I'd have thrown him to the ground and ripped.” Then the bullet hit her and I closed my eyes because I knew every detail of the footage now without watching.

It went silent so I opened my eyes. Each of them looked a little green and like they were going to puke. “How did you survive that?”

“I'm not sure I have now that I remember everything. I was better before they made me watch that.”

“Were leaving would you like a ride somewhere?” Chris was trying to comfort me and it was sweet. That's what I like about the wrestlers and stage crew they took care of family. They didn't even know me and wanted to help anyways.

“I need a drink and I need it to be strong.”

“You’re on pain meds and that could cause you more issues.” Adam put my hand in his.

“I'm not taking any. I don't believe in it. It's been two days since I had any. I'm drug free and want to be alcohol induced.”

“There's a pub we go to not a lot of people usually just the wrestlers and crew. How you going to convince your Uncle to let you go?” He was rubbing circles on my hand.

I smiled and I know it wasn't as powerful as the first one he saw. “Simple watch.” I pulled out my phone. I waited for him to answer and had him on speaker. “Hey can you take my bags to your place?”

“Why?” He knew something was up.

“Because I gave you what you guys wanted without a fight. Now I'm going to get shit faced.” He started to talk. “I'll be with the wrestlers and if you argue I leave here and keep my job. Thank you.” I hung up. “See that's how you handle the old timers.”

“She's got balls there's no way she's a girl.” Chris stood up and smiled.

“Maybe when I feel better I'll give you a chance to prove your theory wrong.” I ran my finger over his chest as I walked by. I grabbed my camera bag and waited by the door. “Coming?”

I looked at Adam and he had a funny look on his face as he walked closer. “Do you want to change?”

“Is there a dress code?” He shook his head no. “Then I'm good to go.”

The second I walked into the pub I fell in love with it. It had a home feel to it and the décor was just as welcoming. There were more people in here than I expected. They were having karaoke most of the patrons were close to our age. Okay so I'm only thirty and I'm pretty sure Chris and Adam are a few years older than me. The bartender greeted them as we got to the bar. They ordered what they wanted and he looked at me. “Four snake bites if you make them if not four of the hardest whiskey you've got. The three of them just looked at me. “What?”

“That's a strong drink and you look a bit under the weather, are you sure?” The bartender looked at the guys and they shrugged.

“I've been drinking moonshine in foreign countries I'm sure I can handle it.” He left to make our drinks. Adam motioned towards a group of tables and I followed taking the seat in the corner of the room. So I'm a bit paranoid in public still.

Chris brought the drinks over and sat across from me. “I started a tab so they know to put your drinks on it. What's in the suitcase?”

“My cameras and daily travel stuff.” I opened it up and pulled out a portfolio I keep in there and handed it to him. “Those are my favorites I've taken.”

I moved my shots in front of me as several of the wrestlers entered. Adam waved them over and they took various seats after they moved several tables together. “Are you Echo?” I looked up and the Undertaker took the empty seat next to Chris. I nodded. “First off I like to be called Mark outside the ring. Second I have a message from your Uncle?”

I leaned back in my chair. “This should be good.” I motioned for him to continue.  
“He said if you end up in the hospital he’ll kill you himself.”  
I smiled. I slammed all four of my shots in a row without hesitation. They just looked at me. “He wouldn’t dare he loves me too much.”

Mark picked up one of the shot glasses and sniffed it. “Snake Bite?” I nodded. “You might want to slow down you’re a tiny thing.” He smiled and took the beer from John Cena.

“What's the point in that? Life is too short and I've earned a night of being blitzed.” He looked at Adam because he moved his chair to get up.

“I'm going to order you something to eat if you’re serious about drinking.” Adam stormed off towards the bar.

“What crawled up his ass?” Mark took a big swig of his beer.

“That would be her.” Chris was still looking at my photos. “He saw what happened to make her look like a bad Easter egg. I agree with him though.” He looked up and made sure I looked in his eyes. “You need to take it easy or you might end up in the hospital. When your fully healed I'll take you drinking and you can get blitzed ten times over but go slow tonight.”

“Fine but you’re going to owe me and I don't mean something simple. Call it a mark to be used at a later date.” He paled a little but agreed. I looked at the bar and Adam was talking with a beautiful blond with a nice rack. I couldn't help but laugh.

“You gave in easier than I remember. I recall several times when you even threw punches.” Piper and Hogan stood behind Mark and John.

“So he sent babysitters so like my prom.”

“Echo we came because he needed to have someone here that he knew you would listen to.” Hogan leaned against the wall. “Plus your prom was worse. Just be glad we didn't make you go with Rick.”

“Uncle Rick would never have agreed to that he's too much a player and I'd cramp his style.” Several people laughed. “That's why I went alone even though I was asked by several guys. Plus Vince's guys weren't very good at their jobs and I knew I could sneak out.”

“You are my kind of girl, rebellious to the core.” Chris handed the photos to Mark and got slapped by Piper.

I looked at Piper and Hogan. “I need you guys to back off tonight no matter how worried you are. I saw what you saw and agreed to quit my job. Don't hover until my mind is in a better place. You know I don't like being cornered.” I got up and headed to the DJ area to see what songs they have.

I had to pass Adam to get there and he was flirting with the blond. I turned and looked at him. “Remember public places are bad.” I smiled and he turned red. I found the song I was looking for “If I Die Young by The Band Perry.” Anna always asked me to sing it when we went out, she was a karaoke freak. There wasn't anyone singing so he loaded the song and I took the stage. So far there had been one or two people that everyone quieted for.

I slowly swayed as the music started and closed my eyes. I had sang it enough that I didn't need the prompter. My mind was filled with images of her as I started to sing. By the third chorus I could feel tears running down my cheek and let every bit of emotion take over. “If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had enough time.” After that it was just me and her at her favorite bar. She smiled and cheered me on when I was done.

I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me. People were clapping and whistling. I wiped the tears away as I walked back to the table. Adam was grabbing a basket of food as I got to him. I put my hand out and he lifted his hand to my cheek and wiped away a few tears I had missed. The girl with him didn't seem happy so I grabbed the basket from him and apologized for interrupting. 

She had a smile on her face when he lowered his hand and I walked away. I looked up at Piper and he nodded finishing his beer. They both kissed my head before they left. Piper whispered something to Mark before handing him something and he nodded. “Looks like you’re not the only song bird you may want to get up there and reclaim your title.” John and several others were laughing. “Go on.” John was giving Chris shit.

“You know I have to out do you now. I have a rep to protect and an ego the size of Texas.” He smiled and headed for the stage. 

“That's cheating he's in a band.” I shoved a fry in my mouth and plotted what song I would do next.

Every so often I felt like I was being watched and when I looked Adam was watching me. After a few more songs and Chris deciding it was a draw we sang one together. All in all I would say it was what I needed. Chris still owes me but I'm not telling him. They were still drinking and I knew I needed to check my bandages again with all the moving I've done. I put the photo's away and got Chris's attention. “I think I'm gonna leave could you get me a cab?”

“No I'll take you just let me get the keys from Adam.”

Mark leaned over to Chris. “They took her stuff to our hotel since its closer. Here's her room key.” He looked at me. “When you have time in the morning I'd like to talk to you about taking some pictures of me and Sara.” I nodded and got up to say my goodbyes and waited by the door.

“You ready?” I looked up and Adam was next to me holding out his hand. When I didn't get what he wanted he took my bag from me. “I have your key and your room is near mine.” He smiled and for the first time since he left the table it was real.

We sat quietly for a bit but I had to know. “Why are you taking me? I thought you were hooking up with mega boobs.” He started to laugh. “You know they were fake they didn't even jiggle when she fake laughed.”

“So you have issues with fake boobs?” He glanced at me.

“Don't you? I mean it has to feel funny rubbing up against two solid mountains when you fuck. Natural is better and from what I've heard have more feeling giving guys another way to please a woman.”

“She wasn't my type so I guess I'll never test your theory.” I rolled my eyes. “What was that for?”

“Don't act like you haven't already tested that theory. You’re a ladies man and women flock to you.” I adjusted to get a better look at him for my question. “So in your experience which do you prefer? A woman with a D cup that is fake or real?”

He looked at me then quickly back at the road as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He wouldn't look at me but I could tell he was thinking. When we got to my room he opened the door and followed me in. He set my bag down as I tried to lift another one with no success. He bent down and set it on the bed. I grabbed out a brown paper bag and dumped it on the bed. I pulled out what I would need to change the bandages and walked over to the mirror. “Do you need help with the one on your back?”

“Probably.” I unzipped my hoodie and took it off and started to remove the bandages I could reach.

He stopped me from grabbing the bandages. He tended to the ones on my back and turned me to face him. He was so close and I was having a hard time not touching him. I felt his hands slide down my side before he lifted me on to the counter. He continued to bandage my cuts on the front and his fingers lingered longer in some places. He had one left and it was on my left breast. He ran his finger next to the stitches and I closed my eyes as his finger went lower than it needed to and brushed against my nipple. I was in heaven and hadn't even realized he was done until he spoke next to my ear. “Natural.” He kissed my cheek and left.

I sat on the counter for fear that my legs were jelly. Never in my life did I ever imagine him kissing my cheek. Let alone caressing my breast but man it was better than I ever dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making the Best of It (WWE- Edge Fanfic)

If my Aunt doesn't stop hovering and my Uncle insisting he is taking me everywhere I'm going to go postal. Is it sad I find my soon to be old job less stressful? Vince has sent me the paperwork for my new job. He said to call if I had any problems with it. So I did and it only took twenty minutes to convince him that I still needed to freelance because I was taking a major pay cut if I have to pay for travel fees. Yeah I had a sizable nest egg but I don't plan on dipping into it unless necessary.

I ran into Chris before he checked out and we have been texting regularly. I'm pretty sure he hasn't figured out what my new job is. He has filled me in on all of the gossip including Adam's. He said the man has been off and he is going through women like women trying on shoes. Guess I was hoping for too much from our last encounter. That reminds me I haven’t heard from him in a few days. I grabbed my phone and text him. “Hey Pelvis how’s the road treating you?” Pelvis is my nickname for him after I watched him perform an Elvis song.

“Rough my plane was delayed for the second time. Tell me you’re coming to North Carolina to surprise me. I have several suggestions on how you can surprise me too.” He liked to flirt.

“Sorry still on lock down. You could come here and help me break out.”

“Only if you’re wearing next to nothing. Still mad he got to change your bandages.” I started to type but he sent another one. “How could he not take advantage of your naked flesh being there for the touching.. Touchy touchy (insert squeezing.)”

“Easily. I’m not his type. He goes for the big boobed no brain girls that won’t be more than a one night stand.”

“Not true you have big jugs.” I could see him holding his stomach laughing because he used the word jugs to describe boobs. 

“Well let me know when you make it to your hotel. Maybe I’ll find a way to break out. Got some planning to do?” Now if he only knew I was trying to surprise them. Not that Adam will want to see me the he has been going through women. Then again I might get more of his attention because I’m not bed worthy. 

A week later I was on a plane to finish my last job for Edison Photography. I had already compiled a portfolio to hand in and in two days I start my new job. I can't wait to see the look on Chris's face. I just hope the hotel I was staying in wasn't the same as the wrestlers. I haven't seen any of my coworkers since returning and they weren't sure what stuff was Anna's and what was mine because we shared an office so they left everything the way it was. Someone brought me boxes and I was too distracted to even remember who it was. I was close to being done when I found a box of purple hair dye. I had forgot about our plans for her birthday.

I was glad I rented a car since there were several boxed and a taxi just wouldn't work. I ordered a pizza and parked myself in front of the TV. I needed to go through the boxes and figure out what goes to Anna's family. My phone alerted me to a new text and I was pretty sure it was Chris. He was scheduled to arrive in New York sometime today. “Hey Song Bird how's your day?” Yep it was him and that stupid nickname.

“Stressful but looking up. You in NY yet?”

“Just got in. Going to hotel.”

“What hotel you staying at?” I crossed my fingers.

“Marriott close to arena. Sure I can't convince you to join me? I think you need help relaxing. A nice body massage and I mean the full treatment that has you moaning my name.”

Damn my luck now I have to be sneaky when I leave. “You just don’t give up no matter how many ways a girl tells you no. Like that in a guy. What floor? Wish I was there the hovering is getting old.” He has been trying real hard to get me to join him. He and I came to an understanding that I liked Adam and I really needed a friend. Still hasn't stopped him from flirting and I'm glad.

“Second floor and kick him in the knee and then run. LOL.”

“Not nice to pick on the elderly!” I moved the box closer and started to sort through them. I made piles of what I was keeping and what would go to her fiancé and family. I knew that when he stopped texting he was checking into the hotel. After taking the hair dye out of the box I sent another text. “So I lost a bet to my friend and her payment is dying parts of my hair bright purple. Good thing I'm not working. What would Vince do if you showed up with bright streaks in your hair?”

I knew I was going to find a professional in the morning to do it. Anna was the one with hair skills. It was only four in the afternoon so I grabbed a phone book and started to call around. I got lucky and found a place that could fit me in first thing in the morning. Tomorrow was my first day on the new job. Several of the stars were visiting a children’s hospital and I was taking pictures. I knew Chris was going and he was probably going to beat me for surprising him even though he keeps telling me to join him.

“You’re what?!? Vince is cool about stuff like that. You better send a pic as soon as it's done! Gotta go I'll call you tomorrow after the hospital visit.” He is going to freak when he sees me. I love it! I should have asked him if Adam was going to be there. I leaned back and remembered our stolen moment. How he lightly caressed my skin and the heat coming from his hand. The odd look in his eyes when he looked at me. I know it wasn't a man your weird look but I just couldn't place it.

My bruises are mostly gone and my stitches are removed. I was getting antsy from not being able to do things. I was released for activity no matter what my Uncle says. I saw that the hotel had an exercise room and an area where they had private training. That area is what I'm looking for because it has mats. I changed into my work out clothes and checked with the clerk to see if I could use that room. I continued to keep an eye out for the wrestlers. I was getting excited that I hadn't and the prospect of working out.

My sneakiness was thwarted when I opened the door to the work out area. I had to go through the weight and treadmill area to get to the private area. There was a large man doing leg presses and there was no way you could mistake him for anyone other than The Undertaker. I could try and make it to the other room and hope he doesn't notice me or go back to my room. I was going to choose the later but stopped. No he can be my conspirator in my venture. I went in and walked close enough to him but stayed where he couldn't see me. I had agreed to take his and Sara's anniversary pictures and I knew he was devious enough to help me pull this off.

I waited until he grabbed for his water bottle so he wouldn't get hurt when I spoke if it startled him. “Hey there big boy you come here often?” I used the sexiest voice I could muster.  
He jumped and turned to see who had snuck up on him. 

“Echo, you should know better than to scare men like me.”

I smiled and walked closer giving him a hug. “Na that just makes your reaction so much more rewarding. You were scared.” I did a happy dance.

“What are you doing in New York? How are you feeling?” Ya he was going to change the subject so I'd stop gloating.

“Actually I have a secret.” I wiggled my brows. “Vince hired me to be a photographer for the WWE. Tomorrow at the hospital is my first job and then the show latter in the evening.”

“Congrats, but how come nobody knew?”

“I asked Vince to keep it a secret so I could surprise Chris and a few others.”

“Let me guess one Rated R Superstar?” I nodded and he laughed.

“Now I revealed myself in hopes that you could help me be sneaky until then. I need to work out but I want to stay hidden. Are you up to helping me?”

He thought about it. “As long as you scaring me stays between us.” I stuck my hand out and he shook it. “How long do you need and who specificity?”

“An hour I don't want to push it my first time back.” I thought about the other question. “Obviously Chris and Adam. Probably Orton or anyone I hung with at the pub.”

“Well Chris and Cena are here and maybe a couple Divas. I think I can convince them that this area is closed. As for Adam I'm not sure when he's getting in. I'll stay here and keep an eye out just in case.”

I looked at him and knew there was more he wasn't saying. “I'm cleared to go back to my normal work outs but I'll be careful.” He laughed as I walked away. I had been stretching and doing small things to loosen my muscles for two week in hopes that it would make this less painful. I did my stretches a little longer than usual but I planned on doing flips. The room was big enough to do a floor routine so I took my position. I cleared my thoughts until I only heard the music desired. I twirled, flipped and pranced around until my alarm went off. I'm a woman of my word and I said an hour. He was leaning against the door with a content look. “Adam is here and he's in his room. What floor are you on?”

“Second and so is Chris.” His smile got bigger. “He isn't.”

“Take the back stairs and I will make sure he is in his room. You’re on your own for Chris.” He ushered me out and into the stairwell. “Wait here until I go in.” I could see my door and couldn't help but laugh when he stopped at the room across from mine. He looked at me and mouthed “behave.” He knocked on the door and it took him a bit to answer. When he did he only had on sweats and his hair was wet. “Hey I'm rounding up people to get food, you in?”

“Yeah how long before we leave?” He leaned against the door frame. “Before everyone else is around did you find out how she is?”

“Let's talk in your room.” He moved into the room so Mark could enter. When the door closed I waited until the count of thirty, then ran for my door. Who the hell is she and why does he look concerned? I leaned against the door and slid down it. Was I wrong and saw more in his eyes than I should have? Damn it why did I get so excited? I showered and grabbed the grapes from my fridge shoving them in even if my mouth was too full. Eventually I got everything ready for tomorrow that way I didn't have to rush.

I fell asleep before ten. I was looking out my window at home as arms wrapped around my waist. The arms pulled me closer and he started to kiss my neck. I leaned back giving him more of my neck. As he kissed lower his hands slid my tank top up and didn’t stop until it was off. Two strong hands began to knead my breasts and occasionally pinching my nipples. I turned my head and captured his lips. The kissing increased as I turned in his arms. He slammed me into the window behind me and lift me up so that my chest was level with his face. I wrapped my legs around his waist and barely caught his shoulders when he bit my nipple. Before we had a chance to go further my alarm went off. 

I got ready and headed out with everything I would need for the first shoot because I planned on coming back before the show. I had enough memory cards with me that I didn't need to but I had a feeling I was going to need some alone time before the chaos. I decided to have my hair braided so it wasn't in the way if I had to move fast. I was pleased with how my hair turned out. My strawberry blond hair took on a darker tone and it made my green eyes pop. I wore my comfy jeans and a form fitting vest that had pockets to put my extra memory cards in. I had extra batteries in a smaller shoulder bag.

I arrived at the hospital two hours early to get pictures of the building and staff that work with the kids. Plus I was sure there were some patients not wanting to participate and I wanted to have those room numbers. Those are the ones that can't go to the garden area. I was just glad it was a beautiful spring day. The thought of taking pictures in the cafeteria was sickening. I went to the front desk after taking pictures of the outside of the hospital. I already had my WWE ID on when I approached the counter. “May I help you?” An older woman with gray hair and glasses falling off her nose looked up.

“I'm the photographer for the WWE and I was wondering if I could speak to who is in charge of the event?”

She called someone and one of the most visually beautiful women approached me. “I'm Marianna and I can answer all of your questions.”

“Echo Hart and you may change your mind I have several. Most of the questions were simple but my last seemed to shock her. “When I'm done editing would you be okay if I sent a copy of each child a framed photo?”

“We have done a lot of events like this but none have offered to do that. I think the children would like that a lot.”

“Also the rooms that don't wish to participate with the stars could you find out if they would like a picture of them with their child or just their child. I brought a few back drops that I can easily set up in each room. No fee just something I'm personally offering. I came early enough that I can be sterilized and my equipment as well if necessary.” 

“Your boss won't have a problem with that?” She looked doubtful.

“No I'm able to freelance anytime I want. I guilt tripped my Uncle into that clause because of the decrease in pay I took. So as soon as you ask and they agree I can get started.”  
She gathered a few nurses and sent them to inquire. Both of us were shocked at how many wanted to but felt it was too much for their child. There were still a few who chose not to but I gave her my info so if they changed their mind they could call and I would come back. I'm a sucker for kids.

With their help I finished and was waiting in a lounge for the rest of my people to show. You could hear them coming down the hall. They were laughing and razzing each other. I knew that none of them would recognize me from behind with the purple highlights. “Echo your people are here so I will start gathering the kids.”

“Thanks Marianna.”

“Where's Frank?” A female voice asked.

“Who cares that is definitely worth looking at.” I heard a masculine laugh and knew it was Mark.

“Then I suppose I should introduce myself.” I turned around and the look on a few of their faces made me laugh. “I'm Echo and Vince has asked me to handle some of the photo area to free him up.”

I glanced in Adam's direction and he was smiling but Chris welcomed me with a hug. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I would have missed the look of shock in a text.” After that my mini Vince complex kicked in and I was all business. I explained how the day was going to work and I hoped it would go smoothly.

I was the queen of candid pictures according to Anna and I was making her proud today. I had already set up two cameras on tripods to get different angles. Those I would randomly activate with a remote. I walked around and let them do their thing only interjecting if I thought the angle was wrong. We were done and gathered outside the lounge to say our goodbyes. “Hi.” I looked up and Adam was next to me. I nodded as I took a picture then giving him my full attention. “I'm glad to see you feeling better and you've got no bruising.”

“I can even be active so Chris better be a good dancer I feel like collecting my mark.” I quickly lifted my camera as Chris jumped on Orton's back. “How have you been?”

He moved closer and his body was touching mine. “It's had its moments but otherwise boring.”

“No more public sex? I'd hate to get more ammo to use against you.” I smiled up at him and his hand touched my cheek. He was about to say something when we were interrupted.

“Echo.” I turned around because I recognized the voice. “I'd know that body anywhere.” Without thinking I shoved my camera into Adam's hands and ran towards the two men in military uniforms. I jumped into Arron's arms and kissed him on the lips. When he let go I repeated the process with Rodger only he squeezed my ass as usual. When he put me down his arm stayed over my shoulder. I caught movement by Adam and Chris had joined him. He looked at Adam who had a mortified look on his face and back to us.

I grabbed my friend’s hands and pulled them towards my two new favorite guys. “Adam, Chris I would like you to meet Arron and Roger Sarchett. Arron was Anna's fiancé.” Some of the tension left Adam’s face but not enough for my liking. “Why are you here? I thought you'd be back to defending the weak by now.”

Aaron grabbed my hand. “I need a coffee and I will explain.”

I looked at Chris because I had offered him a ride. “Do we have time?” He looked at Adam and he nodded. That's when I noticed everyone else had left. 

“Maybe a half hour not much more.”

We went to the cafeteria and found a table. Roger pulled me onto his lap and I could have sworn someone growled. “We were granted a few months off after Anna's funeral. The day before the funeral Maggie found out Micky has terminal cancer.” Micky was his niece and my favorite munchkin. “They have given her a month max.”

Roger pulled me closer. “No one would tell us what happened to you. All they would say was you were alive. We thought that losing her and not knowing where you were or how bad off you really were was more than we could handle.”

“Are they sure?” Arron just nodded I turned to look at Chris. “Remember our deal?” He nodded. “Tonight after the show dancing and I'm getting blitzed.”

Roger laughed. “You might want to get back up she is a wild one.” I slapped his arm. “You should take her to a strip club.” He did not go there.

“Are you making out with the strippers?” Chris was leaning closer with a please say yes look.

“No but if you bet her to she would.” I got off his lap and smacked the back of his head. “You know it's the truth. We took her and Anna to a strip club in France and it was armature night. Our unit bet them they wouldn't compete and by that I mean sign up and not back out. As expected Anna pulled out but she was determined to win the bet.”

“You stripped to your undies and bra?” Adam was smiling now?

“No there it was your choice of thong or buff. You'll never guess which she chose but I taped it if you want to see.”

“Don't you dare! I'm going to see Micky I won't be long.” I pointed at Roger. “You remember I will retaliate and this time I promise it will hurt.”

When I came back Chris and Adam were alone at the table. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Chris smiled at me as Adam wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

“So I asked Adam to be my back up just in case. After talking to them I'm not sure one man is enough to contain you.” He winked.

The rest of the night I was on auto pilot moving and clicking like I was a machine. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry. So instead I threw myself into my work. I had brought my clothes for the bar with me and I dressed with the Divas that were going. I put on my finishing touches and looked in the mirror. My deep purple dress was similar to a peasant top but clung to my body like a second skin. The bottom flared out with lighter purple and white material coming mid-thigh. My matching purple boots added a good two inches to me putting me just over six foot. Which was still short when you hang with these guys. The guys were meeting us there so I sent my equipment with them.

“You look so seductive. Spill who you dressing like that for?” Natalya stood next to a few other invading Divas. My cousin sounded shocked. So I’ve never really tried to get a guys attention.  
“No one who is going to notice. He likes someone else so this is for me and if I'm lucky it will drive him nuts.” I knew my grin was devious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making the Best of It (WWE- Edge Fanfic)

“Does he work with us?” Alicia Fox had moved closer and was adjusting the back of my dress.

I smiled. “Yeah but still doesn't change the fact he won't notice me even if I see him on a regular basis.”

“Honey if he can't see you in this the man is gay.” She turned me around and pulled the sleeves off my shoulders. “I'll help you get his attention if you tell me who he is.”

“Adam but I'm sure Chris would be happy to take his place since he isn't interested.”

“He's with a different girl every city lately. You sure your info is right?” Eve finished putting on her make up.

“I overheard him talking to Mark last night about a girl and he was worried about her. Something about not being able to find out how she was.”

“So you haven't talked to Mark about who he was talking about?” Kaitlyn was smiling at us.

“No he left before I could and things were too hectic at the hospital. So until I do I'm not going to sweat it and drink him out of my head.” Everyone knew about Marks love of torturing people so they wished me luck.

We were going to a place called Rock 41 and they assured me I would be able to shake my ass. Chris had called ahead and made sure those who wanted to go could get in. As promised our names were on the VIP list. Alicia grabbed my hand as we made our way to the VIP area. The ladies informed me it was time Adam got a taste of his own medicine only being denied. They were going to help me torture him and help remind me to say no.

We passed the security guard and saw the guys talking with other VIP guests. I recognized a few of them right away. Maroon 5 was seated with the guys. I had done a photo shoot for The Voice last year and spent time with each team and their coaches. I'm still bitter that Jordis Unga was eliminated. “Bout time you got here.” Christian was here tonight for a match and he kept telling them we would take too long.

“You’re just jealous you don't look this good.” I moved closer to the group and Adam Levine hugged me. “Hey sexy.” He left his arm around me. “So you remember our deal?” I looked at Chris.

“You’re getting blitzed and I am honor bound as your new BFF to make sure you don't do anything stupid.” Chris was holding up this right hand like a boy scout as he repeated his BFF oath. Everyone busted out laughing.

“Good now let’s drink.” Adam ordered me a snake bite and pulled me onto one of the sofas next to him. Adam (Edge) sat on the other side of me and didn't look happy Adam's L’s arm was still around me. Boy wasn't this going to be a confusing night. Guess if I say Adam after I'm drunk I have a better chance of getting the name right. 

“You dancing tonight?”

“Oh yeah! Full on ass shaking.” He smiled cuz he already knew I could dance. One thing about the contestants, they liked to have a good time even if it was just at their living quarters.

“Then I'll have to make sure to find you.” He handed me my shot.

I downed it and leaned closer to my preferred Adam. “I got some really good pics of you tonight. Some of them are defiantly going into my blackmail file.” I leaned back so he could see my face. “Unless you can find a way to convince me to delete them.”

His smile got bigger and he pulled my head closer. “You shouldn't tease like that I might take you up on the offer.”

“I don't think you’re up to the challenge but feel free to try and impress me.” I pulled back and got up putting extra swing into my walk. Alicia grabbed my hand and we headed to the dance floor. When we got out there I leaned closer to her. “The bait is hooked.”

“For someone not interested in you he wasn't happy that the other guy had his arm around you.”

“His nature is a player and he's a guy. I'm showing skin so even if I'm a dog they are going to look.”

The other Divas joined us as well as Chris. He said we couldn't kick him out now that he had BFF status. I've created a monster. We had taken to referring to our Adam as One and Levine as Two. Chris decided to leave because he just didn't understand girl talk. I feel bad and will have to tell him what was going on tomorrow. I hate having a conscious some days.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and knew it was someone safe since the girls didn't object. “You know I'm single now so dancing with you isn't forbidden.” Ah it was Two. He moved with me as I swayed to the music. “I'm glad to see that you’re doing better.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you left I kept tabs on you. Like where you were headed in case we were close by and could have lunch. I read about the attack on CNN and knew you were near there and Anna's death confirmed you were the one hurt.”

I turned so I could look at him and caught One watching us. “It took a bit but all healed and better than before. They convinced me it was time to find a new job so now I work with these beautiful women.”

“And one jealous man.”

“Na he's just protecting his interests, self-preservation. I think my Uncle threatened him if anything happened to me. Besides he likes them blond and big boobed.”

“Well you have one of the requirements.” I smacked his arm. “So you’re saying he wouldn't have a problem with me kissing you?”

“Don't think it would be wise if my theory is right. You’re no match for him or his back up.”

“Then I'll just have to get creative.” The music changed to more of a bump and grind and he took advantage of it. He turned me so that I could dance with Alicia as well. I thought her eyes were going to pop out when he kissed the side of my neck away from Ones view. She decided it was time to join the guys when the song was over.

I headed for the restroom before joining them. For someone who wanted to get blitzed I was doing a lousy job. I was walking back when I saw my favorite Adam next to some steps. He was just standing there. “Loose something?” I started to look at the floor to help him find whatever it was.

“You could say that.” He pulled me into the space beneath the stairs and moved a tall rolling cart over to hide us.

“What did you lose?”

“Well I haven't lost it yet and wanted to let you know I had no intentions of it either.” What the hell was he talking about? I was about to tell him to give me the keys when he leaned closer and kissed me. Not like Levine but on the lips. He cupped my cheek to help change the angle before he ran his tongue across my lips. I took advantage of his being drunk and kissed him back. I may regret that he was drunk in the morning but no way in hell was I going to miss out on my only chance to do this.

Things became heated quickly and he pulled back. I was glad to see he wasn't regretting it yet. “Just remember that I claimed them first.” He ran his tongue over my lips again then walked off. Ok that's it I need a drink. Who the hell else did he think wanted my lips? Then it hit me, he knew Levine had kissed my neck, but how?

I went back up to the VIP section and both Adam's were talking. Each of them looked at me as I passed and it kind of unnerved me. Each of them had a look of lust in their eyes and I was the Happy Meal of choice. I grabbed Chris's hand and drug him to the closest bar. “What is wrong?”

“First off you need to know Copeland is One and Levine is Two.” He laughed when he understood our conversation from earlier. “Second both kissed me. Two while on the dance floor on my neck and Ones just a few minutes ago on the lips. He said he claimed them first.” Now he was really laughing. “It's not that funny.”

“Okay so he kissed you, isn't that what you wanted?”

“Yes but he's drunk and either he won't remember it tomorrow or will regret it. He asked Mark about some girl and was worried about her. I don't even get why he would kiss me if he was that worried about her last night. Levine made sure I knew he was single and he was interested.” I took my two shots. “What do I do?”

“Forget both of them and take me up on my offer. I'm definitely the better choice.” I gave him the not funny look again. “Adam has only had two beers and has been milking them so he isn't drunk and don't let him convince you he is when you talk to him about the kiss. As for the other Adam do what feels right. You’re not dating either and Adam.” He stopped and took my third shot. “Now I know why you guys renamed them. Adam One is the one you have been telling me you like. As long as you’re not a one night stand for him he's my choice and not just because he's my friend.”

“That's what I'm afraid of.”

“Are we going to stay here the rest of the night or are you going to go up there and make them fight for that gorgeous ass?” He slapped it for emphasis. 

“How about I just call it a night and run from both of them.”

“Not a chance. Roger promised me entertainment when you were drunk and you aren't drinking so get up there and entertain me.” He slapped my ass again as he pushed me towards the VIP section. That's it I revoke his BFF membership he's supposed to keep me from doing anything stupid.

I tried to pass them by but One grabbed me and I landed on his lap. He handed me a shot and moved it towards my mouth when I just looked at it. I threw it back and started to choke because it was wild turkey. The shit wasn't bad but so not a snake bite. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“No but you said you were going to get blitzed and that should help you in your goal for tonight.” He was trying not to laugh at me.

“So you want me drunk?”

“How else am I going to get in your room to delete the pictures? Unless the kiss was enough?” He raised his brows and wiggled them.

“Keep trying cuz all the kiss did was peak my curiosity. To delete blackmail pics will take more than that.”

“Then I'll just have to work harder.” He readjusted me on his lap and I don't think he could get any harder than he already was. I looked at Chris and he was laughing. I just wish I wasn't getting the felling he only wanted one thing. “You okay?”

“Yeah just deciding which pick I'm going to blow up and send to all the WWE members.” The look on his face said he believed me. Now I wish I really had blackmail pictures.

He moved me off his lap and stood up. He held his hand out and I took it. “Time to go.” He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He waved at the group and started to walk away. When we were out of the VIP area he put me down but laced his fingers with mine as we walked.

We were in the car and a few blocks away before I couldn't take the silence. “Why did we leave?”

“Because we need a quieter place to talk.” That was the last thing he said as he drove. It was plenty silent in here so he could start any time now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making the Best of It (WWE Fanfic)

 

He stopped the car and told me to stay like I was a dog. He ran around the car and opened my door. He held his hand out and I took it. Okay he gets major points for being a gentle man even if he treated me like a dog. He laced his fingers with mine and we headed for the elevator. When the doors closed he pinned me against the wall. “You sure you’re okay you seem distracted?”

'Just confused.”

He leaned closer to me. “About what?” He ran his tongue along my jaw line. The doors opened and he wasted no time getting to his room. If he wanted to delete the pics he went to the wrong room because Chris took my stuff to my room. He took my purse and set it on the table before moving behind me and wrapping his arms around me. “You going to tell me why you’re confused?”

“You said you were interested in someone and since I saw you this afternoon you have been flirting with me. If you like her why are you acting like this?”

He laughed and pulled me towards the bed. “What makes you so sure it’s not you?” He sat down and moved me between his legs.

“You implied it was someone else, why shouldn't I believe you. Then I overheard you talking to Mark and you seemed worried about her.” His smile got bigger. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“You were spying on me.”

“No Mark was helping me sneak into my room so I could surprise you and Chris. If you care about her you shouldn't flirt with me. I don't want to ruin your chances with her no matter how I feel.”

He pulled me closer and we were the same height. “How do you feel about me?” He cocked his brows and gave me his devious grin.

I wasn't sure how to answer but I believed in honesty. “I wish I was her, that you wanted to kiss me. To have you show that much concern for me.” I pulled back so I wasn't pressed against his manhood. Was making it hard to think since he occasionally rubbed it against me. “I should go.”

I barely took a step and he used his knowledge of wrestling to his advantage. I was pinned under him and his hands held my arms above my head. “If you cared so much why didn’t you tell Chris to give me your number or find a way to let me know you were okay. No matter how hard I tried no one would tell me anything.” He let go of my arms and his right hand caressed my cheek. “The more time that passed the more I had to keep my mind off of you. I almost drove to Brett's to see you risking my job. The only thing that stopped me was I knew Chris was texting you.”

“I'm not blond, big boobed and beautiful enough to walk a runway. I'm average and can't even wear a revealing dress without freaking people out because of my scars. You have a type and I'm not it.”

He got up and stood at the end of the bed. “I thought I knew what I wanted, until I met you. From the moment you told Vince off all I wanted was to get to know you better. I didn't even know you but felt a weight being lifted when you said you were quitting your job. I should have been honest but I got scared. I'm not good at relationships and I don't want to fuck this up.”

I moved to my knees and moved as close to the edge of the bed as I could without falling off. He had tears running down his cheeks. I wiped the left side and he grabbed my hand and leaned into it. “You’re not the only one who's scared. I don't have any experience with relationships. I concentrated on my work because I wouldn't be hurt.” He gave me a stern look. “Not like that. I never thought I was what a guy could want for more than a one night stand.”

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“In high school but he only dated me on a dare. Once he took my virginity he was history. The next few guys were the same way, sex was all they wanted. So when we were flirting I convinced myself that was all you could want. You do have a rep.”

“I know and I'd like to say I regretted it but I don't. Now all I can think about is you. I almost took Adams head off because he was touching you. Then he kissed you on the dance floor and I knew if I wanted my chance to be with you I had to step up.” He ran his fingers over my lips. “I had to make you see that I was the one you wanted.”

“So you kissed me where no one else could see.”

“It wasn't about him seeing that I wanted you as much as you knowing I did. Then he told me he was interested and I knew it was time to go.”

“But not before you tried to kill me?”

“Not kill you but make you relax. You were so tense.” He kissed my neck lightly until he got to my shoulder. “I needed you to relax before we had this conversation.” He kissed the other side only deeper this time and I moaned. “I want to show you how badly I need you but I know that won't ease your mind. I....”

I lifted his face and kissed him gently on the lips. “All I want is for you to be honest with me and if you decide this doesn't work you tell me. Not after you sleep with someone else but before. I'm not one for a lot of rules because that's when it becomes complicated.” I leaned in and kissed him. His hands wasted no time going under my shirt and pushing it up. I finished removing it while he unhooked my bra. Out of habit I looked down.

“None of that. There is nothing wrong with how you look. Your scars each have a story and I intend on knowing all of them.” His right hand ran across the largest scar on my back and I shivered. They were always more sensitive to the touch. He took his shirt off when I started to move it up. I ran my fingers over it and laughed. “What?”

“You have no idea how many times I have dreamt of doing that. Such a simple act yet it makes my heart beat faster.” I moved my hands down so that I could unbutton his jeans. He removed his shoes while I worked his pants down. I got off the bed and pushed him onto the bed. I ran my fingers up his thighs stopping just short of his manhood. He was so hard I could see the veins throbbing. I leaned down and kissed the area around it occasionally biting but never touching it. He moaned several times before I gave him what he wanted.

He wasn’t small by any means and with what little experience I do have giving head was the most pleasure I got. I liked having control over what he gets. Fast, slow, hand, mouth all of it because once I stop it never lasts long. I took him all the way in and he hit the back of my throat and I held him there until I needed another breath. His hand tried to wrap in my hair but it was still braided. I continued until he sat up and pulled me onto the bed.

“I wasn’t done.” I smiled as he moved me to the side.

“Yes you are. Now it’s my turn.” He removed the remaining clothes I had on before sliding up my body to claim my mouth. His right hand massaged my breast and when he moved down my neck and bit where my neck and shoulder met, he pinched my nipple. I arched into him and he laughed before doing it again. He slid down so that his mouth could claim my other nipple. Every time he bit or tugged on my nipple he pinched the other one. I had never felt anything this mind blowing. My moans got louder the longer he did it. “You gonna scream for me?”

I tried to answer but he didn’t give me a chance to because his finger pushed on my clit. Didn’t take much for me to writhe against it. He switched breasts and continued to suck and bite only this time he bit when his finger pushed inside me. “You’re so wet.” He started a slow agenizing rhythm as he kissed his way down my body. I almost came unglued when his tongue ran across my clit. He entered another finger and increased the pace. This time he pulled on my clit letting slip through his teeth. He no longer needed to move his fingers because I was doing the job for him. No one had ever done this before and I pray he never stops.

I had to think about him stopping and he did just that. I moaned more in frustration than anything else. For the first time I was so close to an orgasm and he stops. He moved up so that he was between my legs and I could feel his penis pushing its way inside me. He pushed all the way in with one thrust and didn’t stop to see that I in pain. After a few minutes the pain dissipated and the pleasure began to build up again. My moans came closer together and louder. Just when I thought I was finally going to get relief he slowed and shifted our position.

Now he lay on his back and I straddled him. “I want to look into your eyes when you cum. Don’t hold back because I like it fast and hard.” He slowly started to move my hips up and down until I took over. I had never been on top and every time I went down he hit my cervix. It hurt but the pleasure it caused was more than worth it. I picked up speed and in minutes had my first orgasm. He held my hips and continued to thrust in and out while I rode out the orgasm. “You okay?” I smiled and leaned down to kiss him. I started to slam myself up and down at a fast pace and it didn’t take long for me to feel another orgasm building. This time I made sure he came at the same time.

He pulled me down so that I was laying on his chest. His heart was beating so fast I couldn’t keep up when I tried to count them. “You sure you’re okay? Your heart is racing.”

“Better than I have been in a long time.” He rubbed circles on my back. “So did I convince you to delete the photos?”

I looked up at him. “It was a nice start.” I started laughing and couldn’t stop.

Only if he knew the truth. For once I was glad I let a guy in and I pray that this lasts longer than his usual fixes. As much as I will miss the risks my old job had taking this job was the best decision I have made in a long time, not that I will admit it. No way was I giving the old timers a way to gloat.


End file.
